War
by Nithela
Summary: Songfic. Rated M for character death. A lovely, touching song that made me think of Ed and Al after the movie. No pairings, just a simple drabble. It's better than it seems.


**Nithela speaks: Woho, a songfic! I listened to Linkin Park's "Hands held high" and it made me think so much of Ed and Al after the movie. You can find the song at youtube, just search for "Hands held high". I don't know if links will work anyway, or if youtube will take it away, but just make me notice and we will solve it if you want to hear, okay?**

**Here, they've become involuntary soldiers in WWII. And... meh. I can't say anything more or I'll spoil it. Just read and review thanks!**

**Disclaimer: (Head+desk)... I don't own anything else than the mere _words_ here, OK?**

**Warnings: Songfic, character death, cursing... maybe it will confuse you to death, too?

* * *

**

_Turn my mic up louder_

_I got to say something_

_Light weight step it aside_

_When we're coming_

I think this war is driving me mad. Now I'm writing a diary too.

_Feel it in your chest_

_The syllables get pumping_

_People on the street_

_They panic and start running_

How did we get sucked into it anyway? We were just going on the boat to America to flee from this godforsaken wasteland. What are we doing in this small tent? Can you tell me?

_Words on loose leaf_

_Sheet complete coming_

_I jump on my mind_

_I summon the rhyme of dumping_

No you can't. You're unconscious in the corner over there with that wound in your skull. There are no field doctors around, and Mike just got in here to drag me out on the battlefield again. But I'm not going anywhere, now without you. So I just sit here and keep writing.

_Feeling the blind_

_I promise to let the sun in_

I met a little girl today, when I was out for a while to find some clean water. She had lost a leg, it looked like a mine, and I should think she's lucky to have survived, but I don't know it would have been better for her to die instantly instead of bleeding to death. She sat on the street, crying out for her mother, but our commander told me not to help her.

_Sick of the dark ways_

_We march to the drumming_

_Jump when they tell us they want to see jumping_

You're still unconscious. I asked our commander what we're doing in this little town, but he couldn't answer that. The government just told us to be stationed here and shoot down troops that are not our own. So I do as I'm told, just like the good little dog of the military I am.

_Fuck that_

_I want to see some fist pumping_

_Risk something_

_Take back what's yours_

Why don't the locals just go away? I don't know how many have gotten into the crossfire only today. Don't tell me it's a "home-and-coffin"-thing…

_Say something that you know they might attack you for_

'_Cause I am sick of being treated_

_Like I have before_

_Like a stupid war would be standing for what I'm standing for?_

I hate it. I don't want to see people killing people anymore. What kind of fucked up reality is this? Why can't we…

You bledngotgo

_Like this war is really just a different brand of war_

_Like a dozen cater of rich_

_And abandoned poor_

_Like they understand you in the back of their jet_

_When you can't put gas in your tank_

We ran out of fresh water today… got to move, but I'm not sure you'll get through it if we bring you. I have no idea what to do. Just WAKE UP DAMMIT!

_These fuckers are laughing their way_

_To the bank and cashing their check_

_Asking you to have some compassion and have some respect_

Fuck it all. I hate everything. Just fuck it. I'm taking you from this hellhole. Tonight.

_For a leader so nervous_

_In unobvious ways_

_Stuttering and mumbling_

_For nightly news to replay_

Fuery and Stern are talking about the greatness of Hitler. I don't understand what's the big deal about him, can't people recognize sick ideals when they are broadcasted like this?

_And the rest of the world_

_Watching at the end of the day_

_In the livingroom laughing_

_Like "what did he say?"_

I'm done packing, I've got the keys to the car. We're going as soon as the guard goes off his shift.

_Amen, amen, amen, amen…_

_In my livingroom watching but I am not laughing_

'_Cause when it gets tense_

_I know what might happen_

I drove until we were out of gas. I've put you in abandoned house and now I'll have to ask for help from the villagers. Be right back, brother.

_The bold men take action_

_Have to react_

_To getting blown into fractions._

A grenade killed the oldest, most respected man of the village. The others look at me as if it's my fault. It seems like we will have to run again. And why is your temperature so high?

_A 10 year old is something to see_

I met another one like you. I just had to help him.

_Another kid at my age drugged under a G_

_Talking about and found later under a tree_

He… died from me. I won't let you die. I won't! Iwontiwontiwont …

_I wonder if he thought the next one could be me_

You woke.

_Do you see?_

_The soldiers that are out today_

_That brushes__ the dust with bullet-proof vests away_

You've been throwing up quite a lot, and you still have a fever, but you're alive. You're **alive**. Alive, and still with me.

_It's ironic_

_At times like this you pray_

_But a bomb blew the mosque up yesterday_

I've heard of troops coming closer to this village. Now I'm certain; we'll have to run. Soon.

_There are bombs in the buses, bikes, roads_

_Inside your markets, your shops, your clothes_

They're here. We didn't get away in time.

_My dad, he had a lot of fear, I know_

_But enough pride inside not to let that show_

I'm sorry.

_My brother had a book he would hold with pride_

_A little red cover with a broken spine_

_In the back he handwrote a quote inside_

"_When the rich wage war, it's the poor who die"_

They took you, big brother. They shot you in front of the church, but for some reason they let me live… I found your book and I'm saving it.

_Meanwhile, the leader just walks away_

_Stuttering and mumbling_

_For nightly news to replay_

…And the war was declared to be over today.

_And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day_

_Both scared and angry_

_Like "What did he say?"_

We're burning you; you never liked the thought of "rotting in the mud" like you said. So…I'll attend now. I'll be with you until the end, okay?

_Amen, amen, amen, amen, amen…_

You never got to America, brother. But I'll let you see it when the ship finally comes there. I brought your ash in a nice urn.

_With Hands Held High_

_Into a sky so blue_

_The ocean opens up_

_To swallow you_

Do you see New York? Was it like you thought it would be?

_With Hands Held High_

_Into a sky so blue_

_The ocean opens up_

_To swallow you_

_With Hands Held High_

_Into a sky so blue_

_The ocean opens up_

_To swallow you._


End file.
